Blog użytkownika:Mcdamian10/Oszustwo Discorda (Nasze pierwsze opowiadanie o kucykach)
Mineło wiele lat od czasu jak Discord został zreformowany.Co roku było dla niego jedno i to samo. -O rety!Jak mi nudno!-oznajmił Discord.-Może zobaczę czy Equestrii nic nie zagraża!-dodał. Otworzył przed sobą obraz i zobaczył że w zamku Canterlot odbywa się ważna uroczystość. -No cuż warto się temu przyjżeć z bliska-pomyślał Draconequus. Zamknął obraz i teleportował się do Canterlotu.Zobaczył wiwatujące tłumy kucyków i rozejrzał się dookoła.Zobaczył Rarity. -Cześć Rarity.Co się tu dzieje?-przywitał się Discord. -Twilight została księżniczką!-radośnie powiedziała Rarity. -Księżniczką?!Gratuluje awansu!-pochwalił nową Draconequus. Nagle wszytkie kucyki zobaczyły na niebie pędzącą w nich czarną chmurę.Zaczęły uciekać kiedy chmura uderzyła o ziemię.Odrazu na miejscu uderzenia powstało czarne tornado. -Aaaaa!Czembor wrócił.-zawołała Apple Bloom. -Ja się tym zajmę!-zawołał Discord. Pojawił się szary kucyk.Popatrzył w oczy Discordowi. -Masz do wyboru dwie rzeczy!Albo poddasz się,albo upokorzę cię przed wszystkimi!-oznajmił Draconequus. -Zwolnij trochę kolego!-powiedział spokojnie Czembor. -Nie jesteśmy kolegami.-powiedział ostro Discord. -Spokojnie Discordzie!Czego chcesz Czembor!?-zapytała Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle. -Moja droga!Chcę się poddać i dołączyć do was!-oznajmił Czembor. Wszyscy zaniemówili.Celestia i Luna patrzyły z niedowierzeniem na antagonistę.On popatrzył na władczynie i uśmiechną się. -Widzę po waszych minach że mnie oskarżacie o kłamstwo.Jesteście w błędzie.Wiem że mi nie wierzycie ale może to pomoże wam uwierzyć.-ogłosił Czembor kładąc przed sobą szablę,miecz i klejnoty chaosu. Księżniczka Twilight pokazała strażnikom.Staż podeszła i zabrała Elementy Chasu,szable i miecz.Księżniczka Celestia widziała że nowa księżniczka nie wie co zrobić z przybyszem.Kiwnęła głową do siostry i podleciały do Czembora. -Wasza wysokość!Co zrobimy z nim.-pokłoniła jej się Applejeck. Księżniczki zrobiły naradę.W tym czasie Rainbow Dash podleciała do dawnego wroga. -Oby ukarały cię jak najmocniej za to co nam zrobiłeś.-powiedziała surowo Dash. -Hahaha!Nie sądzę wietrze że dostanę karę!-zaśmiał się cicho Czembor. -Już ja ci...-syknął niebieski pegaz. -Nie warto Rainbow!Dla niego nie warto!-uspokoiła ją Pinkie Pie. Księżniczki kiwnęły głowami.Obróciły się i podeszły do Czembora i reprezentantów Klejnotów Harmonii. -I jaka będzie kara dla tego potwora!-zapytała tęczowogrzywa klacz. -Czemborze poddałeś się to jest warte uwagi!Ja,księżniczka Luna i księżniczka Celestia uznałyśmy że będziesz mugł zamieszkać w Equestrii razem z kucykami. Witamy w Equestrii!-ogłosiła Twilight. -Co!!!!!-krzykneli poddani. -Księżniczko Celestio.-pisnęła Fluttershy. -Moi drodzy!Czembor poddał się dobrowolnie!Wiem że was skrzywdził ale musimy dać mu szansę!Będzie pod naszą kontrolą tak jak Discord.-powiedziała spokojnie księżniczka Celestia. Wszyscy uśmiechnęli się.Czembor wstał z ziemi i podszedł do księżniczki Luny. -Mogę cię prosić na słowo?-zapytał Czembor. -Oczywiście.-powiedziała Luna. W Lasie Everfree wszystko było ciemne.Kucyki myślały że Księżycowa Czarownica została zniszczona.W rzeczywistości to nie odeszła.Jeden kucyk pozbierał jej szczątki i ukrył się w jednej z jaskiń w Everfree.Znał zaklęcie wskrzeszenia.Kiedy w nocy księżyc w pełni oświetlił szczątki upadłego Alikorna. -Ja Waligaos wzywam cię do życia!Powstań z popiołów i poprowadź Equestrię ku zagładzie i chaosie.Jestem ci wierny od począdku!Zerwałem most żeby ta wścipska nowa księżniczka nie dostała się do zamku.Jednak zawiodłem.Po twoim upadku szykowałem się do tego dnia.Teraz powróć,powróć moja Panii.Powróć i zniszcz tych co ci zaszkodzili.Żądź Equestrią jako prawowita Królowa Equestrii!-wołał czarny jednorożec używając magii wskrzeszenia. Waligaos to dawny studęt księżniczki Celestii.Jednak zdecydował się na czarną magię.Szczątki zaczęły się unosić.Otoczyła je czarno-niebieska poświata.Po chwili Waligaos przeciął sobie leciutko kopyto.Nastawił sztylet pod kopyto i zebrał trochę swojej krwi.Następnie żucił sztylet do poświaty.Wielka poświata zaczęła świecić i kształtować w dużego Alikorna.Nad poświatą zebrały się czarne chmury.Nagle poświata wybuchła a Waligaos stracił przytomność.Kiedy się obudził to poczuł że ktoś go głaszcze kopytem po grzbiecie.Obrócił się i zobaczył ją. -Witaj!Jak mniemam to tobie zawdzięczam moją wolność.Dobra robota!-pochwaliła go Księżycowa Czarownica. -Waligas!Nazywam się Waligaos!To dla mnie zaszczyt tobie słóżyć!Królowo!-zapowiedział Waligaos. -Dobrze!To ja chciałabym żebyś mi przyprowadził Twilight Sparkle!Musi zapłacić za grzechy.-oznajmiła antagonistka. -Chyba nie będzie to takie proste bo o ile wiem to Twilight Sparkle jest teraz księżniczką.-powiedział Waligaos. -To żeczywiście komplikuje sprawę!Mam jednak przeczucie że sama do mnie przyjdzie.-odpowiedziała Księżycowa Czarownica.-Teraz będziemy czekać.A ty będziesz ją obserwował.-dodała. -Tak jest moja Królowo.-zasalutował jej Waligaos. Czembor popatrzył w oczy księżniczce Lunie. -Więc o czym chciałeś rozmawiać?-zapytała Luna. -Wiesz!Ta mała Twilight jest taka ładna.Zrozumiałem jakie mam do niej uczucie w czasie ukrywania się!Dlatego się poddałem!-powiedział Czembor. -Zakochałeś się w niej!-odpowiedziała pani księżyca.-Więc powiedz to jej!-dodała. -Ale to nie takie prostę.Co mam jej Powiedzieć?! "Witaj księżniczko Twilight!Zakochałem się w tobie.Wyjdziesz za mnie!".-mówił poirytowany Czembor. -Tak!Zrób tak!-powiedziała księżniczka Luna.-Muszę wznieść księżyc.-dodała. -Dobrze!Przemyślę twoje słowa Luno!Dzięki.-odpowiedział Czembor. -Nie ma za co.-mówi Luna i szybko wybiega na balkon by wznieść księżyc. Wszyscy poszli spać.Discord wciąż się nudził. -Och gdyby tylko coś się stało to pokazałbym kucykom co umiem!Zaraz,zaraz!Jestem genialny!Wystarczy namówić księżniczkę Celestę do wejścia do Lasu Everfree!Wtedy Ja Discord bohatersko uratuję ją i będzie wielka uroczystość na moją cześć.-powiedział zadowolony Draconequus. Pierwszy dzień panowania Twilight Sparkle był dla niej niezbyt dobry.Wszyscy się jej kłaniali i mówili do niej "Wasza Wysokość".Nie była z tego zadowolona.Weszła do sali Czembora.Czembor czytał książkę pt.Historia Księżniczek Equestrii.Twilight wiedziała że przerwie mu więc myślała czy odezwać się czy nie.W końcu zdecydowała się. -Czembor.-powiedziała nieśmiało Twilight. -O Księżniczka Twilight!Czym zawdzięczam tę wizytę.-pokłonił się jej Czembor. -Nie!Błagam,mów do mnie Twilight!Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.-oznajmiła mu Twilight. -Ok!Twilight.-odpowiedział Czembor.-W czym mogę ci pomóc?-dopytał. -Wiesz!Chciałam zaprosić cię na kolację do restałrocji w mieście Canterlot!Jeśli chcesz.-ogłosiła. -Oczywiścię że tak.-powiedział radośnie Czembor. -No więc podejdź do mnie dzisiaj o 18:00.-dodała Twilight. -Oczywiście!Twilight.-powiedział Czembor. Twilight obróciła się i wyszła z sali.Czembor skakał z radości po tylu latach wreszcie znalazł miłość.Zamierzał jej to powiedzieć dzień po kolacji.Jednak kiedy podskakiwał pod nim w sali tronowej pojawił się Discord.Straże podkuli go włuczniami. -Ałć!Mam pilną sprawę do księżniczki Celestii.-oznajmił Draconequus. -Puśćcie go!Tak słucham Discordzie.-powiedziała Celestia wstając z tronu. -Luna jest w Lesie Everfree!Grozi jej śmierć.-oszukał Discord. -Ale jak to się stało?-zapytała zaskoczona księżniczka Celestia. -Cały czas to ustalam ale chwilowo proszę ratuj ją!-udawał Discord. Oszukana księżniczka słońca teleportowała się do Ponyville i poszła do Lasu Everfree.Waligaos obserwował to zdarzenie z ukrycia. -Muszę powiedzieć to Królowej.-szepnął do siebie i pobiegł do jaskini. -Luna,Luna jesteś tu.Odezwij się!-krzyczała Celesia. Szła coraz głębiej w las.Nagle usłyszała trzask na gałęzi jednego z drzew.Bała się.Była sama i wyraźnie ktoś ją śledził. -Jest tu ktoś!Siostro to ty?-pytała przerażona Księżniczka słońca. Wiedziała że idąc sama do Everfree to był kiepski pomysł.Chciała jednak odzyskać siostrę.Szła dalej pełna strachu że coś zaraz ją zaatakuje.W tym czasie w jaskini Waligaos ukłonił się swojej Pani. -Księżniczka Celestia jest w Lesie!-krzykną szybko Waligaos. -Świetnie!Teraz słuchaj!Idź do Celestii i masz ją tu przyprowadzić.Wtedy ja Księżycowa Czarownica rozprawię się z nią na zawsze.-rozkazała Księżycowa Czarownica. -Tak jest!Królowo!-odpowiedział jej Waligaos i pobiegł w las. Celestia szła przez Las Everfree.Miała coraz większe wątpliwości że znajdzie swoją siostrę.Kiedy mijała zakręt zobaczyła przed sobą cień kucyka. -Luna to ty?-ucieszyła się Celestia. Jej róg zaczął oświetlać wszystko dookoła. -Czy ty zawsze musisz gadać jak najęta?Przymknij się wreszcie!-krzyknął Waligaos. -Waligaos!-powiedziała Celestia. -Teraz czas żebym przyprowadził cię mej Pani!-ogłosił Waligaos. -O kim mowa!?-pyta Celestia. -Nią się nie przejmój!Zacznij się przejmować mną.-powiedział Waligaos. Żucił w kierunku Celestii pierwsze zaklęcie.Celestia zrobiła unik i wzbiła się w powietrze.Waligaos znów zaczą strzelać w Celestię na niebie.Po chwili Celestia popędziła w kierunku antagonisty. Uderzyła jednak w ziemię.Waligaos złapał ją magią. -Wyjdziemy stąd razem!-krzyczał Waligaos. -Po moim trupie mój drogi!-wołała na niego Celestia. -Skoro tak to ujęłaś.-powiedział spokojnie Waligaos. Waligaos podniusł Celestię do góry i poraził ją jednym z zaklęć ogłuszających. Discord czekał na powrót księżniczki Luny.Nie wiedział że Księżniczka Celestia wpadła w prawdziwe kłopoty.Był bardzo z siebie dumny.Wreszcie doskonale się bawił.Do sali tronowej weszła księżniczka Luna. -Wasza Wysokość!-ukłonił się Discord. -Tak słucham Discordzie.-powiedziała księżniczka Luna. -Księżniczko!Twoja siostra została porwana i grozi jej śmiertelne niebezpieczeństwo!-zawołał udając zatroskanego Draconequus. -O nie masz ją ratować!Natychmiast!-rozkazała mu Luna. -Tak jest!-odpowiedział Discord. Pstryknął i zniknął.Z zaklęciem namierzania wszedł do Lasu Everfree.Zaklęcie doprowadziło go do jaskini. -Dlaczego myślę że mam kłopoty?-zapytał sam siebie Discord. Wszedł do jaskini będąc niewidzialnym.Szedł i nagle zobaczył to czego się obawiał.Jego oczom ukazała się Księżycowa Czarownica.Zobaczył także przypiętą kajdanami do ściany księżniczkę Celestię.Jego koszmar właśnie się zaczął.Schował się za skałę i patrzył.Księżniczka Celestia odzyskała przytomność i odrazu zaczęła się szarpać i krzyczeć. -Hahaha!Witaj Celestio!Dawno cię nie widziałam!-przywitała się Księżycowa Czarownica. -To ty!Jak to się stało że istniejesz?-zapytał biały Alikorn. -Pamiętasz Waligaosa!On mnie uwolnił ze szczątek!-powiedział głośno czarny Alikorn.-Gotowe?-zapytała. Oczom przerażonej księżniczki Celestii ukazał się Waligaos. Wyglądał jednak inaczej niż wtedy kiedy walczyła z nim.Miał dziwne robo-macki. -Co ci się stało?-zapytała przerażona Celestia. -Nie pamiętasz?To ty rzuciłaś dziwne zaklęcie w czasie naszej walki!Zniszczyłaś mi prawie całe ciało.Oprócz głowy i rogu. Nadal mogę czarować!Jednak o chodzeniu na kopytach mogę zapomnieć!-opowiedział gniewnie Waligaos. -Waligaos!Ja!Nie chciałam cię skrzywdzić.-wyjaśniała Panii Dnia. -Nazywam się Dr.Waligaos!-krzyknął antagonista. -Ale...-próbowała uspokoić go Celestia. -ZAMILCZ!-zawołał Dr.Waligaos i poraził Celestię prądem z robo-macki. -Nie,nie!Aaaaaaa!-krzyczała z bulu księżniczka Słońca. Uniosła ponownie głowę. -Nie ma nic lepszego na świecie od smaku słotkiej zemsty.-ujeła Księżycowa Czarownica. -Aaał!Co ty chcesz mi zrobić?-zapytała bezradna biała klacz. -A nic takiego.Tylko przejąć władzę w Equestrii.-zapowiedziała spokojnie czarna klacz. -Po moim trupie Czarownico!-krzyknęła Celestia. -Skoro tak to ujmujesz.-powiedziała Księżycowa Czarownica. -Co ty chcesz mi zrobić?Pomocy!-wołała księżniczka Celestia. -A wołaj sobie.I tak nikt cię nie usłyszy.-odpowiedziała czarna klacz. Róg Waligosa zaświecił się. -Uwolnij ją!-rozkaza Tyranka. Discord zdziwił się że Księżycowa Czarownica chce tak mocno ryzykować.Celestia była najsilniejszym Alikornem w Królestwie. Dr.Waligaos sięgnął robo macką po jakąś obrożę i przypią ją Celestii na szyję.Następnie uwolnił księżniczkę.Celestia zorientowała się że nie może czarować. -Dla tej małej Sparkle mam lepszą.-powiedział Dr.Waligaos. -Nie!Ja ją ostrzegę o waszych planach!-zawołała Celestia. Księżniczka zaczęła biec w kierunku wyjścia.Jednak tuż przy wyjściu z groty coś ją wbiło zpowrotem. -Pole siłowe!Nie pozwalasz posługiwać mi się magią i wiezisz mnie tutaj!-zawołała Celestia. -Nigdy nie uwolniła bym cię gdybym nie wiedziała jak kontrolować sytuację!-zaśmiała się Księżycowa Czarownica. -Pomocy!Pomocy!-wołała ciągle Celestia. -Więc to twoje ostatnie słowo?A właśnie!Ostatnie życzenie?!-zapytała Tyranka. -Proszę oszczędź Twilight.-prosiła Celestia. -Nigdy!Zapłaci za grzechy!-zawołała Księżycowa Czarownica. Zaczęła zbierać magię.Celestia zdała sobie sprawę że nikt jej nie pomoże.Zamknęła oczy i bezradnie czekała na swój koniec.Czarownica zebrała już całą magię jaką mogła. -To koniec księżniczki Celestii!Natrzedł czas Księżycowej czarownicy!Jedynej królowej Equestrii.-zawołała Tyranka. Księżycowa Czarownica rzuciła na Celestię zaklęcie uśmiercające.Księżniczka Celestia zsuneła się na podłogę. -Nareszcie!-uznała Księżycowa Czarownica. Zaczęła iść do martwej księżniczki.Chciała zabrać jej koronę. Discord zorientował się o tym. -Nie zbliżaj się do korony!-zawołał Discord. Zmienił się w dym i zabrał koronę. -Discord!Pożałujesz tego!Obiecuję.-zawołała za nim Księżycowa Czarownica. Discord wiedział że to przez niego Celestia nie żyje. -Jak ja to powiem Lunie?-zastanawiał się Draconequus.-O już wiem Twilight Sparke pomoże mi ją odnaleść a ja wtedy będę udawał że widze to pierwszy raz!Jestem genialny!Jestem mordercą!-szepnął do siebie. Twilight Sparkle wkładała właśnie jedną ze swoich sukni. Czembor szedł korytarzem zamku i zapokał do drzwi.Były ozdobione znaczkiem Twilight.Drzwi otworzyła mu Twilight.Była dla niego piękna. -To co idziemy?-zapytała lawendowa klacz. -Oczywiście.-odparł szary ogier. Twilight i Czembor szli ulicą.Czembor zastanawiał się czy powiedzieć swojej towarzyszce co do niej czuje.Weszli do restauracji.Zaserwowano im luksusową kolację.Discord wrócił do domu i myślał co ma zrobić.Postanowił wcielić swój plan w życie. Zaczął lecieć w kierunku Canterlotu.W tym czasie Czembor i Twilight byli razem w restauracji.W oknie jednak widać było Waligaosa który szykował się do ataku.Kiedy miał wybić szybę to ktoś bardzo mocno go uderzył zaklęciem. -Tu Gwardia Canterlotu.Jesteś otoczony.-powiedział generał. -Nie!Wynocha!-wrzasnął Dr.Waligaos. Gwardia Canterlotu zaczęła atakować Waligaosa.Ten jednak pozbierał się z ziemi zaczął uciekać.Kiedy jednak zauwarzył przed sobą resztę żołnierzy telportował się do Lasu Everfree. -Uciekł!-powiedział żołnierz. Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle i Czembor nie mieli pojęcia co ten kucyk ośmiornica chciał.Lawendowa księżniczka zajrzała do wszystkich książek z Częborem.Wreszcie Twilight w zapiskach dawnych uczniów księżniczki Celestii znalazła odpowiedź. -Czembor!Znalazłam!-zawołała księżniczka Twilight Sparkle. Czembor szybko podbiegł do Alikorna i popatrzył na zdjęcie kucyka. -Tak Twilight ale jest tu przecież napisane że on nie żyje.-pokazał Czembor. -Ale przecież widziałeś go!To musi być on!-niecierpliwiła się Twilight. -Spokojnie!A jak on ma na imię?-zapytał szary jednorożec. -Nazywa się Waligaos.-przeczytała mu Twilight. -No,no,no!Widzę że wy też macie dziś kiepski dzień.-powiedział znajomy głos z sufitu. -Discord.-powiedział Alikorn.-Co tu robisz?-zapytała go. -Ja przynoszę ważną wiadomość!Ksieżycowa Czarownica wróciła i porwała Celestię.Grozi że jeśli nie przyjdziesz to zabije ją.-powiedział Draconequus. -To idę po resztę moich przyjaciół.-zakomunikowała mu klacz. -A no właśnie!Do walki możesz wziąść tylko jednego kucyka.Jeśli będzie inaczej to Waligaos zabije księżniczkę.-odpowiedział jej Discord. -To ja pujdę z wami!Księżniczka Celesia pozwoliła mi tu zamieszkać więc mam u niej dług do spłacenia.-powiedział szary jednorożec. -Dobrze to chodźmy.-uznała Twilight. Twilight,Czembor i Discord teleportowali się przed Las Everfree.Twilight zostawiła jednak wiadomość. Droga księżniczko Luno! Poszliśmy z Czemborem i Discordem do Lasu Everfree ukarać za porwanie twojej siostry.Nie szukajcie nas.Wrócimy niebawem. Podpisano Twilight Sparkle Luna patrzyła na list z przerażeniem.Natychmiast poleciała do Ponyville.Poinformowała Klejnoty Harmonii o wyprawie księżniczki Twilight. -Ruszajmy!-krzyknęła Rainbow Dash. Przyjaciele ruszyli za Twilight.W tym czasie w środku Lasu Everfree.Twilight i Czembor szli za Discordem. -A co jeśli nas znajdą?-zpytał Czembor. -To będziemy z nimi walczyć!-oznajmiła Twilight. Discord pochylił się i udawał że podnosi koronę księżniczki Celestii. -Co tam masz Discordzie?-zapytała lawendowa księżniczka. -Koronę księżniczki słońca.Jesteśmy już blisko!-ogłosił im Discord. -Nie.Jesteście już na miejscu.-oznajmił nagle tajemniczy głos z przodu. Twilight,Czembor i Discord zobaczyli przed sobą kucyka który miał przypięte do siebie mechaniczne ramiona. -Dr.Waligaos!-krzykneli Twilight i Czembor. -Chyba nie chcecie mnie atakować!Jestem od was silniejszy pod każdym względem.-oznajmił Waligaos. -Gdzie jest księżniczka Celestia?Co jej zrobiłeś?-zapytała klacz. -Księżniczka Celestia już nie istnieje!Zabiliśmy ją.-zaśmiał się Waligaos. -Ty potworze!-krzyknęła Twilight. Wtedy Dr.Waligaos uderzył jednym ze swoich ramion o ziemię.Twilight zrobiła unik i zaatokowała go zaklęciem ogłuszającym.Waligaos wyrwał jedno z drzew robo-macką i rzucił je w księżnikę Twilight.Twilight czarami zrobiła ogromną tarczę.Wzbiła się w powietrze i zobaczyła jak Czembor uderza o skałę i traci przytomność. -Doktorze przestań!Celestia tyle dobrego o tobie pisała w swoich zapiskach.-mówi do niego Twilight. -Dobrego!To przez nią jestem skazany na godzenie za pomocą tego czegoś.-krzyczał Waligaos pokazując klaczy robotyczne ramiona. -Ale co ona ci zrobiła?!-zapytała lawendowa księżniczka. -Ja tylko urzywałem czarnej magii do dobrych celów a ona mnie wygnała!Postanowiłem się zemścić i kiedy zobaczyłem ją ponownie to ją ogłuszyłem.Zdążyła jednak żucić na mnie dziwne zaklęcie i teraz mogę jedynie ruszać głową i czarować rogiem.Jak tylko to zobaczyłem to moja Pani zdecydowała się ją zabić. Hehehe i tyle!Oto już znacie całą historię!Obiecuję że finał też poznacie.-wygłosił monolog Dr.Waligaos. -Zaraz,zaraz!Kto jest twoją Panią?-dopytywała Twilight. -Nią się nie przejmój.Zacznij się przejmować mną.-doradził Waligaos. Zaatakował Twilight Sparkle zaklęciem unieruchamiającym jednak zdążyła zrobić kolejny unik. -Ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego?-spytała przerażona Twilight. -Ty Twilight Sparkle jesteś winna upadku mej Pani i teraz za to zapłacisz jednak najpierw pomożesz mi odzyskać władzę nad ciałem nie ruszając mojego robotycznego ciała.-wyjaśnia Waligaos. -Ja nikomu nic nie zrobiłam a ty możesz zapomnieć o mojej pomocy!-powiedziała stanowcz księżniczka Twilight. Zaczęła robić podobny atak jak jej mentorka.Jednak Dr.Waligaos przewidział go i złapał ją robo-macką.Kilka razy uderzył o ziemie. -Wyjdziemy z tąd razem.-oznajmił Waligaos. -Discord a ty do kąd!-zawołała Twilight. -Sprowadzę pomoc!-krzyczy do niej Discord i znika. -Słyszałaś!Wyjdziemy z tąd razem!-oznajmił ponownie Waligaos. -Po moim trupie doktorku!-postawiła mu się Twilight. -Skoro tak to ujełaś.-powiedział Waligaos. Waligaos uniusł księżniczkę Twilight i poraził ją prondem z robo-macki tak mocno że Twilight straciła przytomność.W tym czasie obudził się Czembor. -Coś ty jej zrobił.-zawołał Czembor. -Ogłuszyłem ją na godzinę!Tak jak zaraz ogłuszę ciebie.-powiedział z uśmiechem Waligaos. Złapał Czembora robo-macką i potraktował go tak samo jak księżniczkę Twilight Sparkle.Zabrał ich do jaskini gdzie przebywała Księżycowa Czarownica.Na widok Twilight Księżycowa Czarownica uśmiechnęła się. -No proszę!Dwie ofiary!-oznajmiła antagonistka. -Co mam z nimi zrobić!Tę małą Sparkle to najpierw za pozwoleniem ja wykorzystam do tego żebym mógł chodzić na kopytach. -Czembora masz odrazu przykuć do ściany!A tę małą księżniczkę chcesz wykorzystać?Proszę bardzo.-ogłosiła Księżycowa Czarownica. -Dziękuję!już się tym zajmuję.-oznajmił Waligaos. Dał Czemborowi na róg antymagiczny rzemień i przykuł go do ściany.Księżniczce Twilight przypiął na róg rzemień ograniczający czary i mocno ją związał.Po 50 minutach Twilight odzyskała przytomność. -Gdzie ja jestem?-pytała się lawendowa księżniczka. -W moim labolatorium.Tutaj pracuję nad miksturami.Jak tylko mi pomożesz wrócić do sprawnych kopyt to ma Pani chce cię zobaczyć.-zapowiedział Waligas. -Nie pomogę ci!Zmuś mnie.-postawiła mu się ponownie Twilight. -Pomożesz bo jak nie to ma Pani wykończy twoje przyjaciółki.-szantarzował ją Waligaos. -Dobrze.Pomogę.-płakała bezradna Ksieżniczka Twilight. -Doskonale.Hahaha.-zaśmiał się Waligaos. Twilight skupiła magię i uniosła Waligaosa w powietrze.Wielki błysk światła oślepił Twilight.Waligaos staną na kopytach i uśmiechnął się. -Masz co chciałeś teraz wypuść mnie.-powiedziała Twilight. -Nieno kochanie!Nie mogę cię wypuścić.Masz jeszczę spodkanie z moją Panią.-zapowiedział jej Dr.Waligaos. Po chwili Waligaos uderzył ją mocno robo-macką a następnie ogłuszył klacz zaklęciem.Rozwiązał ją i przykuł do ściany naprzeciwko Czembora.Zdjął jej rzemień ograniczający magję i dał na jej róg antymagiczny.W tym czasie Discord pokazał się przyjaciółkom Twilight i księżniczce Lunie.Dostał jednak porządnego kopa kopytami od Rainbow Dash. -To za bezmyślną wyprawę z Twilight do lasu!-krzyknęła mu w twasz Rainbow Dash. -A właśnie gdzie Twilight i Czembor?-zapytała księżniczka Luna. -Porwał ich Waligaos!Pomóżcie!-zawołał Discord. -Szybko!Prowadź psełdożartownisiu!-woła Applejeck. -Dobrze.-odparł Draconequus. W czasie gdy Discord sprowadza pomoc to Twilight odzyskuje przytomność.Zobaczyła na przeciwko Czembora. -Czembor.Ech,Eeech.-jęczała Twilight. -Co mam powiedzieć dzień dobry.-powiedział Waligas stając przed klaczą.-Oto moja Królowa.-dodał. Oczom przerażonego lawendowego Alikorna ukazała się Księżycowa Czarownica. -Księżycowa Czarownica.Czego chcesz?-zapytała Twilght. -Zemsty Twilight Sparkle!Zemsty na tobie za to co mi zrobiłaś!Uciekaj pewnie ale i tak mi się nie wymkniesz.-zaśmiała się Czarownica. -Ale błagam!Oszczędź mi życia!Nie zabijaj mnie.-prosiła Twilight. -Tak jak ty nie oszczędzałaś mojego!Prawie mnie zniszczyłaś!Teraz zapłacisz za grzechy najwyższą cenę.Jednak co to za śmierć bez widowni zaczekamy na twoich.-skomentowała antagonistka. -Zostaw ją!-zawołał Czembor. -O już prawie zapomniałam że tu jesteś.Stoisz przy prochach tej księżniczki od słońca.Tak.-śmiała się Księżycowa Czarownica. Czembor popatrzył pod kopyta i zobaczył martwą księżniczkę Celestię. -Ty potworze!I teraz chcesz jeszcze nas zabić?-krzyczał Czembor. -Nie zupełnie.Ciebie zamierzam wypuścić a co do małej Twilight to żeczywiście zamierzam się jej pozbyć.-wyjaśnia antagonistka. Czembor zauważył że Waligaos pobiera próbkę DNA księżniczce Celestii a następnie Księżycowej Czarownicy.Na obrazie wielkiego komputera pojawiła się jakaś czarna maź. -Co to jest?-zapytała Twilight. -To jest Symbiont.Miał zadanie zniszczyć cię.Jesteś z nim bardzo blisko spokrewniona.-wyjaśnia Waligaos. -Nie widzę podobieństwa.-wtrącił się Czembor. -Z Symbiątem mieliśmy problem.Był nie do okiełznania.Dzięki tym próbkom stworzę całkiem nową jednostkę.Ale powstrzymanie jej będzie tródniejsze niż Symbionta.-wygłosił kolejny monolog Dr.Waligaos. Do pustej probówki wlała się zielona substancja.Waligaos wzioł probówkę do Lasu Everfree i schował.Kiedy wrócił to do jaskini wleciał Discord i przyjaciółki Twilight.Waligaos odepchnął wszystkich na ścianę i zablokował ich robo-macką. -Już czas!-zawołała Księżycowa Czarownica. -Księżycowa Czarownica!-zawołali wszyscy. Waligaos drugą robo-macką rozkół Twilight.Ona natomiast zaczęła uciekać do wyjścia.Jednak tak samo jak Księżniczka Celestia uderzyła w pole siłowe.Księżycowa Czarownica zbierała magię na zaklęcie uśmiercające.Po kilku sekundach skończyła. Twilight była dzielna jednak nie mogła urzywać magii. -Żegnaj na zawsze!-śmiała się Księżycowa Czarownica. Używając zaklęcia uśmiercającego zabiła Księżniczkę Twilight Sparkle.Korona księżniczki Celestii przelewitowała na głowę Luny. -Siostro ty naprawdę tego chcesz?-zapytała zaskoczona Luna. Korona zaświeciła się na głowie Księżniczki Luny.Korona Twilight zaczęła lewitować w kierunku Discorda. -Co to znaczy?-pyta w szoku Discord. -To znaczy że jesteś jej następcą!Haja!-krzyknęła Luna wyskakując z robotycznej pułapki. Luna uderzyła Waligaosa zaklęciem odpychającym.Waligaos uderzył głową o ścianę i stracił przytomność. -Nigdy w życiu nie będziesz godna posiadania tej korony!Ta bitwa jeszcze się nie skończyła!Do zobaczenia wkrótce.-zapowiedziała antagonistka. Złapała kopytem Waligaosa i teleportowała się z nim do innej jaskini.Luna i Discord uwolnili Czembora. -Ty chciałeś ją ratować.-powiedziała troskliwie Applejeck. -Ale zawiodłem!A tez Twilight nie żyje!-popłakał się Czembor. Flutershy pogłaskała go kopytkiem. -Nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć-uspokajała go żułta pegazica. -Ale za to ja mogłem!Widzicie wyprawa księżniczki Celestii do Lasu to moja wina!Okłamałem ją by móc dobrze się bawić!Ale to był błąd.-powiedział załamany książe Discord. -O rety Discordzie!No nic!Co się stało to już się nie odstanie a teraz wracajmy do zamku.-powiedziała zawiedziona Luna. Wszscy wrócili na zamek.Ogłosili złe wieści.Dwa dni później urządili pogrzeb. -Celestia żądziła bardzo długo w spokoju i harmoni będzie nam jej brakować.Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle żądziła krótko.Jednak zapamiętamy je za ich zasługi dla Equestrii.Panie i Panowie nasze księżniczki zabiła KSIĘŻYCOWA CZARONICA!-wygłosiła przemowę księżniczka Luna. Następnie obie księżniczki zostały włożone do grobowca.Poddani byli bardzo smutni.Jednak pod koniec mszy pojawiły się duchy Twilight i Celesti.Pocieszyły poddanych.Luna i Discord władali krainą w spokoju i harmonii. Koniec Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach